finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flametongue (weapon)
.]] The Flametongue , also known as Flameblade or Fire Sword, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually found mid-game and is almost always Fire-elemental. Its stats are often close to, if not the same as, those of the Icebrand, Flametongue's Ice-elemental "counterpart", and both swords are usually found around the same point. Thunder Blade or Coral Sword sometimes appear as the Lightning-elemental equivalent to Flametongue and Icebrand. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Flametongue is a sword found in the Great Forest of Moore, equippable by Freelancers and Knights. It can also be bought in the Phantom Village for 10,000 gil and stolen from Achelon, and provides 60 Attack and 63 Hit Rate. Final Fantasy VI Originally translated as Flame Saber, the Flametongue is a semi-powerful sword first found in the Magitek Research Facility as well as the Imperial Observation Post, and later can be bought in Albrook, Nikeah, and Tzen in the World of Ruin for 7,000 gil as well as stolen from Flame Eater and won from Number 024. It randomly casts Fire when attacking with it. It has an Attack power of 108, +2 Magic, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands, although Cyan Garamonde cannot equip it. Only Terra, Edgar, Locke, and Celes can wield it. Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy VIII Squall's fourth gunblade is called the Flame Saber, though due to the Junction system it has no affinity for Fire and instead earns its name due to its bright red, flame-shaped blade. It can be crafted using a Betrayal Sword, Turtle Shell, and Screw x4, and costs 600 gil. Flame Saber is the first model of gunblade that can use the Blasting Zone finishing move with Renzokuken. Final Fantasy IX Flame Saber is a sword for Steiner, and teaches him the Magic Break Swd Art. It provides 46 Attack and can inflict Heat if Steiner is equipped with the Add Status support ability with 10% chance. It can be bought for 5,190 gil at Esto Gaza after completing the Desert Palace. Final Fantasy X The Flametongue is a customized sword for Tidus, which has Firestrike as its dominant ability. Firestrike can be customized onto a weapon with Bomb Fragment x4. Final Fantasy XII Flametongue is a Fire-elemental, one-handed sword, and can be used by those who have unlocked the Swords 3 License for 40 LP. It has an Attack power of 53, and is first available at Jahara for 5,200 gil. Swords are among the slower weapons with 2.88s charge, and 1.2s action time. An airship is also mentioned to be named ''Flametongue during a cutscene. In the International Zodiac Job System, only the Knight class may equip the Flametongue. It is included on the Swords 4 License for 50 LP. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Flametongue is the fourth weapon available to Vaan, and provides +40 Attack, +20 Magick Attack, and +60 Speed. It can be crafted with the Primary Principles recipe, or bought in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop for 2400 gil in Chapter 4. It uses a generic sword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIV The Flametongue is a unique/untradeable level 35 Gladiator sword, obtainable in the original game only by killing the Notorious Monster who drops the weapon (Prince of Pestilence). It was an above average weapon for its rank, increased its wielder's Fire affinity by five points and randomly dealt extra Fire damage. In ''A Realm Reborn, the Flametongue is now acquired as a drop from the Sunken Temple of Qarn dungeon and no longer has any elemental attributes. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Flametongue is a blade with an Attack power of 38. It teaches Backdraft to Fighters, Fire Sword to Gladiators, and Mog Attack to Mog Knights. It can be bought from Sprohm for 3,750 gil and from other towns for 4,250 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Flametongue returns as a Fire-elemental blade that teaches Back Draft ability to Fighters for 400 AP, Fire Soul to Gladiators for 300 AP, and Moogle Attack to Moogle Knights for 100 AP. It provides +42 Attack and can be bought for 2,400 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Fire Stone, Cruzle Brass, and Zingu Pearl. Final Fantasy Type-0 Flametongues are weapons for Machina Kunagiri. They provide 46 Attack Power and boost his Fire Magic by 30. In the PSP version, they can be bought from the SPP Post after bringing Machina in multiplayer 300 times for 10000 SPP and sell for 5000 gil. In the HD version, they can be bought after defeating 700 enemies with Machina for 2500 gil and sell for 1250 gil. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Flametongue is an artifact found early on that increases the character's Strength by 2. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Flametongue is a weapon used by Clavats. It adds 45 to Attack and can be made by using the Fiery Weapon scroll. Another sword, called the Fire Edge, is more powerful, adding 135 to Attack. It can be made using the Fire God's Weapon scroll. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Flametongue is a low-ranked sword that can be used by all races. It provides 37 Attack at level 1 and 129 attack at level 30, +5 to Fire-elemental attack, has one empty slot, and can be bought for 765 gil. It can also be created for 200 gil by using Silver x2 and a Red Stone. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Flametongue will make a Fire Stone 1, level 10-19 makes an Anti-Burn Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Small Citrine. The Final Fantasy Legend The weapon Flame has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought in Southwest Town for 24,000 GP. It has 50 uses and an attack power of 10, the damage formula for Flame is base on Strength. This sword is Fire-elemental. Final Fantasy Legend II There is a weapon is called Flame and it has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought for 17000 GP in Venus' City, Race Circuit and Hana's Town, but can also be found in Volcano. It has 40 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 81 and increases their Str by 18. The damage formula for Flame is the user's Str x12 and deals Fire-elemental damage. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Flameblade can be found in a chest in Mount Gulg. The sword has an attack of 10 and is Fire-elemental. Bravely Default Flametongue is a fire-elemental weapon that provides 36 Attack and 90 Aim. It can be bought for 15000 pg in Eternia or found in a chest in Starkfort. Bravely Second: End Layer Dissidia Final Fantasy The Flametongue is a level 15 sword that increases Attack by 13 and increases base Bravery by 20% at the start of a battle. It can be traded for in the shop for 3,700 gil, a Broadsword, a Bless Shard, and Transmogridust x4, or acquired as a stage bonus in Destiny Odyssey VIII by finishing a stage with five Destiny Points. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Flametongue returns now requiring level 1 to equip. It is purchased at various Moogle Shops for 60 KP. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Flametongue grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Flametongue.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Flametongue - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Flametongue.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). Flametongue - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). VIIGB Flametongue Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. FF8-FlameSaber.png|Image from Weapons Monthly in Final Fantasy VIII. FlameSaber-ffviii-squall.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FlameSaber.png|Final Fantasy IX. FlameSaber-ffix-sword.png|Flame Saber's in-game model from ''Final Fantasy IX. FFX Weapon - Sword 4.png|''Final Fantasy X. Flametongue ffxii.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIIRW - Generic Sword Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFXIV Flametongue Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFTAFlametounge.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTAFlametounge.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLII Sword In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. RoF Flametongue.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Flametongue.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FF4HoL Flameblade.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Flametongue.png|Bravely Default. PFF Flametongue Icon.jpg|Icon ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Flametongue FFIX.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Flameblade SR.png|Flameblade in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Flametongue SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Flametongue FFVIII SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVIII. FFAB Flameblade SR+.png|Flameblade in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Flametongue SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Flametongue FFVIII SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVIII. FFAB Flametongue FFVIII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVIII. FFAB Flame Saber UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVIII. FFAB Flame Saber FFVIII UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFVIII. FFAB Flame Saber FFVIII CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVIII. Flametongue ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Flametongue FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Flametongue FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFBE Flametongue.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Gunblades Category:Swords